


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Defensive, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Kisses, Siblings, Songfic, admitting feelings, admitting love, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 18





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I Won't Say I'm In Love - Hercules

I walked down the spiral staircase to the common room. It was buzzing with activity. People were doing homework at the desks, warming themselves by the fire and there seemed to be a fierce game of gob stones going on near the portrait hole. My eyes scanned the room for my friends. As I searched the sea of faces I noticed two mops of red hair tucked behind a crowd of people in the corner. I should’ve known. I walked over to where the twins where. They were flogging some of their new products from Weasley’s wizard wheezes to expectant first years who seemed more than happy to hand over their cash. George looked up as I parted the crowd and gave me a beaming smile. 

‘And here’s our glamorous assistant,’ he said. 

‘Yeah, she’s trialled all our products! She’s approved of them all! She even does out homework so we can make more!’ Fred chuckled. 

‘I definitely think the teachers would be able to tell if you tried to pass my work off as yours but sure. Speaking of you agreed to do some homework tonight,’ I said sitting down on the bench beside them, ‘now get all you can because the shop is closing in five minutes, right guys?’ 

‘Right,’ George said, ‘so buy one item now and get another one for half price!’ 

There was a flurry of activity. Galleons exchanged hands at lightning speed as the two of them gave out stock just as fast. Pretty soon they were out of everything and the boys closed up their suitcase. Fred stood up and tucked it under his arm, ‘I’m gonna go and put this upstairs.’

‘Okay,’ George said, ‘we’ll wait down here for you.’

‘No, no it’s okay.’

‘Why not?’ I asked curiously. 

‘Oh, I know when I’m not wanted. Besides I have no interest in doing homework,’ Fred said. I tried to interject but before I could he was running through the common room and up the staircase and out of sight. 

‘What was that about?’ I asked but George just shrugged though I could tell by his face he knew more than he was letting on. 

I decided to let it go and the two of us left the common room and headed to the library. We used a couple of books for our potions essay and borrowed some parchment from Mrs Pince. George didn’t do a lot of work, though he never did. Every time I looked over he was lost in a new doodle of some idea he had for the shop. I would nudge him and he would look up at me with his signature cheeky grin and get back to work before eventually trailing back to doodling. We got most of our homework done and headed back to the common room. 

When we got there the room was deserted. I looked at my watch and noticed the time. 

‘Woah, it’s later than I thought,’ I said. George nodded and then tried to stifle a yawn. 

‘You’re right,’ he chuckled. I smiled. 

‘Come on then. We better hit the hay,’ I said making my way to the staircase. Just before I reached the entrance I heard my name called from behind me and I turned to find George stood smack bang behind where I had stopped. He was quite a bit taller than me so I had to pull back so I could see him. 

‘Y/N,’ he said. He looked at me with concern in his eyes that made my stomach turn. He was never serious and now he looked as if he was going to give me some devastating news or something.

‘What?’ I said in a low breathy tone. I didn’t realise how dry my throat had gone in that moment. 

‘There’s something I want to tell you… something I’ve wanted to say for quite a while,’ he said. 

‘What is it?’ I asked. He pulled away and went and sat on the stairs next us looking upset. 

‘It’s just-’

‘Come on. You can tell me anything. You know that’ I said going and sitting on the step next to him. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and watched as he looked up at me. I had never noticed how muscular he had become this year. I could feel the toned muscles in his back through his jumper. His shaggy ginger hair was in his face and I reached my other hand around to tuck it behind his ear. He was so handsome. His chalky skin and his red hair complimented his bright green eyes so much. 

He said nothing and then in barely a second, he had closed the gap between us and his soft plump lips were on mine kissing me gently. I froze. I didn’t know what to do with myself. George and I had been friends forever and I liked him a lot. He was my best friend. And he was kissing me. He sensed my awkwardness and pulled back to see my face, frozen in shock. His face fell into an embarrassed frown as he pulled back and shook my arms off of him. 

‘George…’ I started though I didn’t know where my sentence was going. 

‘Don’t. It’s okay,’ he said standing up and walking up the next few steps, ‘just forget it.’

‘George!’ I shouted but then he was gone. He disappeared up the boy’s staircase and out of sight leaving me confused and upset. 

My head reeled. I didn’t know what to think. I liked George. Of course, I did he was my best friend. He was cute. I knew that too. He was funny. And charming. And caring. And resourceful. 

And humble. He was a great guy all around but that didn’t mean I liked him, right?

No, I couldn’t. I couldn’t like my best friend. I couldn’t be his girlfriend. What would happen if we split up? Would we be able to recover? Would I lose him? Would I lose Fred too? Besides I had never been able to pick boyfriends that were good for me. They were never worth my time but George was. George was so worth it but that didn’t mean I deserved him. 

I traipsed up the stairs in a daze and I was still in that trance as I tucked myself into bed and eventually dozed off. When I woke up I got changed and headed downstairs with a feeling of trepidation in the pit of my stomach. When I got in the great hall I scanned the Gryffindor table for my friends and found Fred sitting alone down the other end of the table. I took a seat on the opposite bench and said, ‘Good morning.’

‘Morning,’ he said with a lukewarm smile. 

‘Have you done Trewlawney’s homework yet? I’ve not enough dreams to fill my journal and I was wondering if you could give me any ideas,’ I said as I munched on a slice of toast. Fred looked up from his plate with a slight scowl.

‘So you’re just going to ignore it huh?’ he said. The pit that had disappeared came back in a flash. 

‘Ignore what?’ 

‘George.’

‘Fred I don’t think it’s any of your business.’

‘He’s my brother Y/N. He poured his heart out to you and you just ignored him and then come down here this morning as if nothing has happened and start talking about Trelawney’s homework whilst he’s up in his room wallowing in self-pity.’ 

‘Woah, before you start shouting at me what are you talking about?’

‘Last night,’ he said.

‘First of all, George didn’t pour his heart and soul out to me he kissed me without warning and then bolted when I didn’t confess my undying love for him.’

‘Oh,’ he said, ‘I didn’t know.’

‘No you didn’t and before you say anything else why are you fighting his battles for him? He’s hiding away and I’m getting yelled at for something I don’t know anything about,’ I said. Before Fred could say anything I got up and stormed out of the great hall. I was so incensed I paid no attention to where I was going and walked smack bang into George as I had last night. 

‘Y/N,’ he said with surprise. 

‘George, your attack dog is sat in there waiting for you,’ I said in an irritated tone as I attempted to storm past him. He held one arm out which stopped me in my tracks. 

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Fred. He was on at me about last night,’ I said. 

‘Oh…’ he said quietly, ‘well I didn’t ask him to. And I don’t want you to feel awkward about it. It was nothing okay.’ 

‘Then why did you do it?’ I said, ‘why did you kiss me?’

‘I don’t know,’ he said, ‘I was going to tell you… nevermind, it doesn’t matter’

‘It does matter! I’ve spent all night trying to figure out what it meant and now you’re acting like it didn’t happen. It obviously meant something otherwise you wouldn’t have done it.’

‘I did it because I’m a coward okay? I wanted to tell you I really like you but I got scared and I thought that it would be okay if I kissed you. But it’s not. Because you didn’t kiss me back. You don’t feel the same.’

‘Don’t tell me how I feel Weasley. You didn’t even give me a chance to speak let alone say how I felt. But if you must know. I think I like you too okay? I’ve been thinking about it all night and all the reasons when I spoke to Fred this morning I realised I didn’t care about that because the only thing that mattered to me when he was shouting at me was that you were upset and upstairs. And I cared for you so much I didn’t want you to be sad. In fact, that’s where I was headed when-’ my voice was stopped by George’s lips on my own once more. Except for this time I didn’t freeze. I let my arms pull him closer towards me as his hands held my face to his. 

Once we finally broke apart I was short of breath and watched him as he smiled at me beamingly. ‘Take it the two of you made up then,’ came a voice from the side of us. We turned and found Fred hanging out by the great hall entrance watching us with a sly smile. 

‘Just about,’ George said with a chuckle. 

‘Good, because I need help with my homework and I’ve only got ten minutes to do it,’ he said beckoning us to follow him. 

Looks like things were just the same as always. 


End file.
